Say What!
by djvize2k
Summary: This story was the result of a conversation we had on the JQStyle forums about an episode of South Park.
1. Say What!

Based on an episode of South Park.

Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest does not belong to me...I am making no money from this endeavor...

Jessie grimmaced as her formerly relaxing breakfast was interrupted by a screeching falsetto voice that was yelling directly into her left ear.

"Hola, chica!"

"What the-"

"My name eez Juanita Valdez-I am from Colombia!"

Jessie jerked around to glare at Jonny, only to come face to face with...

His hand.

Only, now it was no longer just his hand; it now had crudley drawn eyes, lips, and red yarn for hair.

She blinked.

"Would you like some cafe con leche? Or perhaps you would be interested in a taco!"

Jessie's face reddened from a combination of anger, embarrassment, and indignation. Jonny was known for pulling some outrageous stunts, but this was just...Just...

Demeaning.

"Taco-taco! Burrito-burrito!"

"JONNY!"

"Spicy taco kee-sees! I like to eat my tac-OW! Oh god...What are you doing! No! DON'T!"

SLAM!

"AAAAAIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH!"

Jessie sauntered out of the kitchen, satisfied.

A few minutes later, Dr. Quest entered, to see Jonny curled up in a fetal position, clutching his hand.

"Jonathan...What on earth happened to that cupboard! It's been broken completely off its hinges!"

Jonny said nothing from his position on the floor. Only whimpered. 


	2. Say What! alternate ending

ALTERNATIVE ENDING #1

This is actually what originally went through my head...

Jessie grimmaced as her formerly relaxing breakfast was interrupted by a screeching falsetto voice that was yelling directly into her left ear.

"Hola, chica!"

"What the-"

"My name eez Juanita Valdez-I am from Colombia!"

Jessie jerked around to glare at Jonny, only to come face to face with...

His hand.

Only, now it was no longer just his hand; it now had crudley drawn eyes, lips, and red yarn for hair.

She blinked.

"Would you like some cafe con leche? Or perhaps you would be interested in a taco!"

Jessie's face reddened from a combination of anger, embarrassment, and indignation. Jonny was known for pulling some outrageous stunts, but this was just...Just...

Demeaning.

"Taco-taco! Burrito-burrito!"

"JONNY!"

"Spicy taco kee-sees! I like to eat my t-ACK!"

Jonny made a variety of choking sounds as he was strangled from behind.

Jessie observed the scene with a sense of awe.

She didn't know her mom knew how to do that hold...

"All right, Mami-You can let him go now...I think he's learned his lesson!"

Estella reluctantly loosened her death grip on Jonny's throat, then went to the counter and proceeded to make her toast as though nothing had happened.

Jessie looked at Jonny and smiled smugly.

"Oh-Did I forget to tell you that Mom was coming to visit us for a couple of days?"

Estella waved the coffee pot vaguely in their direction.

"Would anybody like some cafe con leche?" 


	3. Say What! second alternate ending

ALTERNATIVE ENDING #2

And this is based on something that Andrea said...

Jessie grimmaced as her formerly relaxing breakfast was interrupted by a screeching falsetto voice that was yelling directly into her left ear.

"Hola, chica!"

"What the-"

"My name eez Juanita Valdez-I am from Colombia!"

Jessie jerked around to glare at Jonny, only to come face to face with...

His hand.

Only, now it was no longer just his hand; it now had crudley drawn eyes, lips, and red yarn for hair.

She blinked.

"Would you like some cafe con leche? Or perhaps you would be interested in a taco!"

Jessie's face reddened from a combination of anger, embarrassment, and indignation. Jonny was known for pulling some outrageous stunts, but this was just...Just...

Demeaning.

"Taco-taco! Burrito-burrito!"

"JONNY!"

"Spicy taco kee-sees! I like to eat my ta...cos..."

Jonny abruptly stopped at the look of horror that had just crossed Jessie's face. He scratched his head, confused...He was expecting her to yell at him or attack him...But not this reaction.

Then he realized that she wasn't looking at him, but behind him. She started to say something, but could only make a strangled choking sound.

Jonny turned around slowly and was surprised to see Estella standing directly behind him, mouth agape.

He turned red and made a hasty exit out the room.

Mother and daughter were now left alone in the kitchen, staring at each other.

Jessie made another sound, then erupted into peals of laughter...She was quickly joined by Estella.

"JUANITA VALDEZ! Oh...God...He must have put a lot of work into that little stunt..."

Dr. Quest entered the room and raised his left eyebrow in a questioning gesture. He shook his head.

"Those two are wierd..." 


End file.
